


Small Steps

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor AU, F/M, Gauntlets and Greaves Week, fluff?, late entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: After a terrible accident costing Merc his legs, Yang is the doctor to help him learn to walk again, but will their relationship pass that of doctor and patient?





	Small Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyUnicorn7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/gifts).



> Heyyyyyyyyyyyo, here's a late entry for GnG week! I want to thank Duncles and Adox for beta reading this fic! Thx you guys go read their fics too <3 Also this is a gift for SassyUnicorn7 Go read her stuff too it's super great! <3

Formula One racing; Mercury loved it. It was his life, his escape from his abusive father, his fresh start to live the life he wanted to live. Sure, racing some of the fastest vehicles in the world around tight race tracks was dangerous, but he still relished in it. 

 

He loved the adrenaline that pumped through his body each time he had a perfect release at the start of a race, the insane speeds he could reach while completing the perfect overtake on a rival racer. The best feeling, by far, was standing on the winner's podium and holding up that first place trophy. Sure, he didn’t win every race, but he won enough to warrant a third trophy cabinet. 

 

Mercury pretty much had it all— until he didn’t.

 

Rain in the middle of a race is never good, all of the drivers save for Mercury pulled into the pits to change their tires to wet weather ones, which left the race track clear for Mercury to take the lead. Winning this race would put him position to win his second F1 championship.

 

His lead increased by the second, if he kept his pace, he could make a pitstop and change to wet weather tyres and keep his lead, it was risky, but if you never took a risk, you would never win.

 

He was so close now, he could see the entrance to the pit lane getting closer and closer. Mercury went to turn into the pit lane when suddenly his wheels locked up, preventing him from turning his vehicle.

 

Before he could even hit the brakes, his racer slammed into the wall of tyres, which did little to help, as his race car flipped multiple times before landing right onto a hard concrete surface, leaving his vehicle a complete wreck.

 

Despite all of the safety measures the Formula One racers were equipped with, Mercury felt immense pain shoot through his body until he lost consciousness.

 

_____

 

When Mercury awoke, he felt lost, it took him a few moments to realise he was in a hospital, the white walls and beeping machinery confirmed his assumption. His lips and throat were incredibly dry. Water, that’s what he needed right now.

 

As Mercury went to push the call button on his bed, a nurse happened to walk by and notice that Mercury was awake. The nurse shouted something down the hallway, most likely to get a doctor, soon enough the nurse walked up to Mercury.

 

“Hi there, I’m nurse Jaune, your doctor should be here shortly, can I get you anything?” He asked, a smile on his face.

 

“Water.” Mercury managed to croak out of his dry throat, not missing a beat, Jaune poured him a cup of water and gently helped Mercury sip the drink down. “Thank you,” Mercury said, once he’d finished.

 

“No worries,” Jaune replied with a smile as the doctor walked.

 

“Good to see you’re awake Mr. Black, I’m Dr. Ozpin, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked as he looked through his notes on the clipboard.

 

“I feel like shit,” Mercury replied.

 

“I have no doubt, I don’t have the best of news for you,” Ozpin said as he put the clipboard down.

 

“What’s the news then?” Mercury asked, a slight worry building up in his chest.

 

“You’ve been in a coma for a month, since your crash,” Ozpin said before he was cut off by Mercury.

 

“That’s not so bad.”

 

“Yes, well that’s not all, you see, the crash you were in severely damaged both of your legs and in order to save your life, we had to amputate both legs,” Ozpin informed Mercury. “I’m so sorry mister Black.”

 

Mercury was frozen in place, he had his legs amputated, no, he couldn’t have, his legs were what let him race— without them, he was nothing. Mercury looked down at his lower body, he could see two stumps ending underneath the bed sheets where the rest of his legs should have been. His mind went numb, he had no idea what to think of feel at this current moment. 

 

He saw Ozpin’s mouth moving but it was incomprehensible, all he could focus on was what was left of his legs. Mercury felt a single teardrop fall from his eye and run down his cheek.

 

“Your insurance covers you completely, hopefully, you’ll soon be walking again, we’ll send you up a few floors in few days so you can begin your rehab,” Ozpin said before he left the room closely followed by Jaune, leaving Mercury alone to dwell on his situation.

 

______

 

Today was the day Mercury would try out his new legs for the first time, he slowly ran his fingers along the cold metal legs that would eventually help him walk again, they had been given to him the day prior and he wasn’t sure how to feel about them. They felt so unknown to him like they didn’t belong.

 

“Aren’t you excited? Soon you’ll be walking again and you’ll get to meet doctor Xiao Long, she’s really cool and all the patients love her.” Jaune spoke with enthusiasm, getting on Mercury’s nerves. Mercury just wished this elevator ride would end.

 

“Jaune,” Mercury said getting the young nurses attention.

 

“Yeah?” Jaune replied, smiling down at Mercury.

 

“Could you please stop talking?” Mercury said. Sure, it was rude, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk right now.

 

“Oh okay then, sorry,” Jaune said sadly, Mercury could actually feel the pout on his face.

 

Shortly after that, the doors of the elevator opened and Jaune wheeled mercury into one of the rooms that had a walking rail in it. In the same room there stood a doctor who had bright golden hair, a very nice body Mercury thought to himself, but what caught his attention the most was her eyes. They were the most magnificent lilac coloured eyes he’d ever seen and the smile she gave him would brighten any room.

 

“Morning Yang.” Jaune greeted with a smile.

 

_ Yang, huh? Suits her perfectly.  _ Mercury thought to himself.

 

“Morning Jaune,” Yang replied, still smiling brightly.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to turn that frown upside down, won’t we?” Yang asked, directing her focus to  Mercury. When he didn’t reply, Yang just spoke again. “I’m Doctor Yang Xiao Long, wonderful to meet you.” Doctor Yang introduced politely.

 

“Mercury Black,” Mercury replied flatly.

 

“Shall we get started then?” Yang asked excitedly.

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Come on, you’ve gotta be a little more enthusiastic about it, otherwise this will never work,” Yang said to him as she directed Jaune to wheel Mercury over to the start of the walking rail.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Blondie, but missing two legs and learning to walk again isn’t the most fun thing in the world,” Mercury said back, a little snappily.

 

“Listen, mister, some people would love to be in your position, yes losing limbs suck, trust me I know how you feel.”

 

“I doubt it.” 

 

“Trust me, I do,” Yang said as she rolled up the sleeve of her right arm, exposing her prosthetic arm to Mercury, instantly he felt shameful for how he acted, but he still wasn’t going to apologise for his words. “We’ll start off with just getting you to stand today, don’t worry about falling, Jaune will be behind you with the wheelchair and I’ll catch you if you fall forward, I promise.”

 

Slowly but surely Mercury grabbed onto the railing, mustering up all the strength he had, he pulled himself up, but he only managed to get halfway before falling back into the wheelchair. 

 

“Good job, now let’s try it again,” Yang said as Mercury sighed, keeping a positive attitude was key here.

 

So again Mercury grabbed the railing and began to pull himself up, but again he fell back into his wheelchair, this time he huffed in frustration, he should’ve known he wouldn’t get it the first few goes, it didn’t make it any less annoying to him though.

 

On his fifth try, Mercury was standing, he felt proud of himself.

 

“Well done,” Yang said smiling at Mercury, causing something in his stomach to flutter. “Now, how about we try to take a step or two?” Yang suggested.

 

“Right,” Mercury replied.

 

Mercury moved his arms forward to balance himself on the walking rail, then ever so slowly he attempted to move his right leg forward, but something just didn’t feel right to him and he quickly lost his balance and fell forward. But just as Yang had promised, she was there to catch him.

 

“Let’s try again okay,” Yang said, keeping the positivity up. 

 

Again and again, Mercury tried to take a single step but fell each time and each time Yang was there to catch him as he fell. An hour later Mercury was exhausted, Yang and Jaune helped him back into his wheelchair.

 

“I’ll see you again tomorrow okay,” Yang told him before she walked off to go help her next patient.

 

“Yeah, see you then,” Mercury said as Yang left with a wave.

 

“You want to head down to get something to eat? I heard they have nuggets on the menu today.” Jaune said enthusiastically as he wheeled Mercury towards the elevator.

 

“Sure,” Mercury said, for once in his life not really caring about nuggets.

 

______

 

Over the next few weeks Mercury made slow progress on his rehabilitation, each step Mercury took, Yang cheered for him and ever so slowly Mercury began to open up to Yang a little more, he began making jokes again, jokes that Yang always managed to throw back into his face. One day, it was just himself and Yang as Jaune was off doing helping another patient.

 

“I’m so proud of the progress you’ve made already, I’ve never seen someone recover this quickly,” Yang told him, feeling proud of Mercury.

 

“Thanks, at first, I thought my life was all but over, but just something about you made me want to succeed,” Mercury told her, winking after he spoke, making Yang blush slightly.

 

“You think you can walk the rail today without holding on for support?” Yang asked, setting up Mercury with a challenge.

 

“Sure, I’m up for the challenge.”

 

“Break a leg,” Yang said, wishing him luck.

 

“Seriously?” Mercury asked.  _ Did she really just say that? _

 

“Yep!” Yang replied, staring into Mercury’s eyes. It wasn’t long until both of them began laughing at the silly joke.

 

Mercury used the rails to pull himself up, once the two of them stopped laughing, then he steadied himself, he let go of the railing, he took a deep breath and took a small step forward. Then another and another, smiling at Yang, he felt proud of himself, he kept taking small steps forward all on his own, nearly reaching the end where Yang stood, waiting for him. 

 

Suddenly Mercury lost his balance and began falling forward, like all of the times when he had fallen before, Yang was there to catch him, however, this time the momentum from Mercury’s fall also pushed Yang off balance, causing her to land underneath Mercury.

 

Her face was so close to his, close enough she could feel his nose brush against hers, Yang looked into his steel grey eyes, eyes that looked so calming at this very moment. Gently she cupped his cheek with her prosthetic arm and slowly pulled him down for a kiss, his lips were soft and tasted like crappy hospital food.

 

Mercury then deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into her mouth, but she fought back with her own tongue, Mercury then broke the kiss off and began kissing the nape of her neck. Yang let out a moan as Mercury began to gently bite the skin of her neck, one of his hands snaking up under her doctor's coat and underneath her shirt.

 

No, she couldn’t let this happen, it wasn’t right. So rather abruptly she broke the kiss and pushed Mercury off of her body. Leaving him looking a little confused.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that,” Yang said before she got up and quickly left the room with Mercury still laying on the ground.

 

_____

 

The next day Mercury laid in his bed, still confused as to what had transpired the day before, he didn’t even notice Jaune come to collect him for his daily rehab. Mercury spent the journey up to the rehab centre in total silence. Soon enough Jaune wheeled Mercury into his regular room, however, there was someone else waiting for him. 

 

“Hello Mr Black, I’m doctor Weiss Schnee, I’ll be taking over for doctor Xiao Long as she’s had to leave for personal reasons.” Doctor Schnee informed him, Mercury wasn’t sure how to feel, but he knew his heart was hurting, that much he was sure of.

 

“I see.” He couldn’t say much more.

 

“Okay, shall we begin today’s session?” Weiss asked him, Mercury just nodded in reply.

 

Yang watched Weiss assist Mercury with today’s session from outside of the room, why had she kissed him? Sure he was attractive but there was just something else about him, he was a bit of an asshole at times, sure, but he also managed to make her smile without fail at each one of his rehabilitation sessions

 

Over the weeks she spent with him, Yang learnt they had a lot in common, whether it was a parent who didn’t love you properly, down to the fact they both had prosthetic limbs.

 

Mercury even made the joke of saying they would’ve been perfect had his father named him Ying instead, Yang laughed for a good five minutes at his stupid joke, but something about it made her heart flutter.

 

So why did she kiss him and then run? She needed to get some help on the situation, looking back into the room Mercury was in, Yang saw Jaune assisting Weiss and got an idea, pulling her phone out of a pocket on her doctor's coat, she quickly found who she wanted to call.

 

“Hey Yang, what’s up?” 

 

“Hey Pyrrha, I need your help with something,” Yang told her friend.

 

“Sure, how can I help,” Pyrrha replied cheerily.

 

“Well, you remember how you and Jaune.” Yang never finished her sentence as she was cut off by her friend.

 

“I might have some advice.” 

____

 

A few weeks later Mercury was ready to leave the hospital on his own two metal feet, just before he went to walk out of the hospital a familiar voice stopped him from leaving.

 

“Mercury wait” Yang shouted as she ran up to him, her lilac eyes filled with hope.

 

“Yang? What do yo-” Mercury said but was cut off as Yang crashed her lips into his, the kiss was over as soon as it began, much to Mercury’s dismay.

 

“Sorry for just leaving you like that, it’s just that doctor-patient relationships are frowned upon and I was worried about everything, I don’t really have a better excuse, but could you find it in you to forgive me?” Yang asked him hopefully.

 

“Yang, there’s nothing to forgive but if it means that much to you, I’ll forgive you if you let me take you out for dinner,” Mercury told her, smirking after he spoke.

 

“Wait really? You want to take me out to dinner and then you’ll forgive me?” Yang asked him, looking at him sceptically.

 

“Yeah, I know this really nice Italian place we could go to.” 

 

“Deal,” Yang said before Mercury pulled her in for a kiss this time. Somewhere in Mercury’s mind, losing his legs didn’t seem all that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So hoped you all liked it! Maybe leave a kudos and a comment? I will love you if you did <3


End file.
